1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically opening and closing faucet devices, and more particularly, to an electrically opening and closing faucet devices installed in such a manner that a handle of the faucet is removed and capable of opening and closing a valve thereof by the revolution of a motor.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto, faucets are arranged to discharge water by manually rotating a handle upward projected from the faucet and thereby opening and closing a valve in the faucet, this opening and closing of the faucet causing water discharge.
In the conventional faucets of the type described above, although various shaped types are disclosed depending upon the shape of the handle and that of the body, it is commonly employed that the handle upwards projected from the faucet is manually rotated so that the valve is opened and closed.
Hitherto, in the widely used faucets, the handle thereof needs to be manually rotated for the purpose of discharging water. Therefore, the handle can be contaminated in particular in the case where the user's hand is dirty, causing uncleanliness.
Therefore, faucets of the type in which a sensor or the like is used so that water is discharged by the switch automatically switched on when the hand of the user is held out. Furthermore, another type of faucets of the type with which water is discharged by applying the foot of the user to a footstep thereof were disclosed.
In the faucets of the type described above in which the valve thereof is arranged to be opened and closed by the detection performed by a sensor thereof or turning on of the footswitch, an electric valve is used to open/close the valve thereof so that the electric switch is opened and closed by switching on and off of the switch.
As described above, in the faucets of the type that the handle thereof is manually rotated, the handle needs to be rotated in a rather complicated manner. Furthermore, if the hand of a user is contaminated, the handle is necessarily contaminated, causing incleanliness.